Believe me, the first love is for always remember
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: Normalmente todos sufrimos por el primer amor... pero ¿Realmente sabemos ubicar cual es el verdadero "primer amor"? Amu Hinamori tiene que averiguarlo, o más bien, aprender a diferenciarlo, gracias a "las señales". Fic de puros drabbles... Reviews!
1. Stop of cry! Be happy!

**Disclaimer:** _Personaje aparecido y por aparecer es propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, osea de Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara ... el resto son ideas locas que fluyen de mi cabeza maniática_ :D

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Believe me, the first love is for forever remember**

**.**

**In order to mourn, stay happy **

**.**

* * *

><p>– Entonces… ¿Todo se irá por el drenaje? ¿Todos los momentos que vivimos juntos? –ella entre lagrimas colgó el teléfono y dejo caer su rostro en la cama.<p>

– Después de quince minutos de llanto, tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y una voz dulce, maternal y protectora sonó.

Hija llamaron tus amigos preocupados, les dije que les llamarás más tarde, claro, después de que comas algo –entró a la habitación de color rosado claro, con una pizza tamaño individual en un plato.

– ¿Porque les dijiste eso? ¡No hablaré con nadie! ¡No comeré nada! –gritó y dejó ver su hinchado rostro, de tanto llanto.

La dueña de aquella dulce voz, cerró la habitación después de haber entrado; acercándose al colchón con una cara de mortificación, a pesar del rostro de rabia de su hija, dejando la pizza en el mueble de noche que solo tenía un marco de fotografía, una lámpara y una libreta con una cerradura, abrazando a la chica.

– ¿Por qué? –correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, volviendo a llorar.

– Pasará, solo dale tiempo –de golpe el abrazo se deshizo y la chica se alejó de su mamá.

– ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué le dé tiempo? ¡Tú no entiendes nada por lo visto! –era un berrinche que dejó a la señora con una mirada seria, aunque maternal –. Seguro no entenderás como me siento, tal vez eres mi madre pero no sabes nada de esto. Es mi primer amor, el único que logró hacerme suspirar con solo mencionar mi nombre… ¡Nunca lo entenderías porque tienes a mi padre a tu lado!

Durante el monologo la señora se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y en cuanto oyó que terminó, abofeteó a la chica, para después mirarla directamente.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañada con la mano en la mejilla derecha, la cual fue la que recibió el impacto de la mano.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no pasara? –preguntó firme pero maternalmente, extraño en ella pues siempre le daba la razón a su hija –. Todos pasamos por esto alguna vez, incluso yo, aunque no lo parezca lo entiendo y no me gusta que tú te des tan vencida tan fácil.

En la mirada seria de la mama, solo si miras con los ojos del corazón atentamente, podías observar el brillo de las estrellas en la noche obscura, en sus ojos, sin embargo si eres de aquellos que miran exteriormente las cosas, solo podrías denotar una melancolía y tristeza enormes, similar a la mirada que mantenía en ese momento su hija… gracioso pues por un momento su hija pareció entender a su madre, pero luego volvió en si "_No puede ser_" se dijo mentalmente y no quiso adentrarse más en la mirada, por lo cual la desvió.

– Sonríe y sigue adelante, siempre con la cara en alto –de nuevo con una tierna sonrisa limpió con la manga del suéter azul marino que llevaba puesto, los restos de los cristalinas gotas que estaban en las mejillas de su hija.

– Entonces… ¿Mi padre no fue tu primer amor? –dijo con un tono curioso mirando de reojo a su madre, quien dejó de limpiar para tomar el rostro de esta en sus manos y besar su frente suavemente.

– Tienes que comer algo hija, anda –le entregó el plato en las manos, pero el rostro de la chica estaba en modo puchero: las mejillas llenas de aire y la boca fruncida, a lo cual su madre sonrió divertida –. ¿Qué?

– No me respondiste la pregunta mamá. Mis maestros dicen que el que caya otorga y, aunque me diste una indicación, no te negaste, ósea que como sospeché alguien más fue tu primer amor – la chica sonrió triunfante después de ese pequeño pero veloz discurso.

Una risa sonora salió del fondo del pecho de la señora, para que después esta alborotara el cabello de la chica y le sonriera cálidamente.

– Hablas mucho –dijo y luego suspiró –, pero tienes toda la razón en eso, tu padre no fue mi primer amor, aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo ame con toda mi alma.

– ¿Entonces? ¡Anda cuéntame! –habló curiosa y la señora lo pensó un momento.

– Si prometes no volver a ser tan negativa, llamar a tus amigos y comer bien siempre, lo haré.

– No es justo, son tres cosas.

– Créeme, la historia vale la pena –le guiñó el ojo y sonrió divertida.

– Está bien mamá, prometo cumplir todo –dijo y dio una mordida a la pizza, para colocarse con los codos en el colchón mientras comía, para oír la historia de su madre.

* * *

><p>Corto ¿<em>Verdad<em>? Eso es porque en este fic decidí solo usar Drabbles [menos de 1000 palabras -w-] lo cual aunque no lo paresca me cuesta mucho trabajo. Espero les guste, este es como el prólogo de la historia, así que si quieren saber más:

**Si prometen no ser tan negativas, llamar a tus amigos y comer bien siempre, lo continuaré.** _[Dejen su promesa en un review]_

_¡Los quiero mucho!_

.

**Sky~**


	2. To Breack up with the routine

[color=red][size=24] _ [/size][/color]

**Disclaimer:** _Personaje aparecido y por aparecer es propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, ósea de Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara... el resto son ideas locas que fluyen de mi cabeza maniática_ :D

**.**

**Believe me, the first love is for forever remember**

**.**

**To break up with the routine**

**.**

"_Odio los campamentos ¡Porque vine! Oh, es verdad… fui convencida dulcemente por Matt_" denoten el sarcasmo "_Bueno… también en parte es por la promesa a mi madre anoche_"

Dando vueltas dentro de su saco de dormir la peli rosa se regañaba mentalmente por siquiera haber abierto ayer la puerta a su mejor amigo y compinche ¿Lo curioso? Sigue dormida y pensaba en que tal vez, si no fuera su compañero en travesuras, amanecería recostada en su cama.

Si, ok, necesitaba salir para despejar la mente de Kuukai y así cumplir de paso, las promesas que hizo a su madre pero… _"¿Tenia que acampar para eso?" _El cierre de la casa de campaña se abría lentamente, dando espacio para que el cuerpo de aquel travieso compinche, joven, alto, fuerte y guapo, además de sin buenas intenciones, entrara.

¡Despierta! –gritó y la peli rosa saltó, dejando entre carcajadas al chico.

¡Matt! –lo regañó una vez que salió de su bolsa de dormir, pero su cabello y su rostro solo hicieron reír aun más fuerte al chico –. ¡Ya cállate!

Perdón es que… como saltaste… y luego tu cara… y tu cabello… ¡Pareces la niña del aro! Amu –reía sin parar, por lo cual la chica sacó de su bolso un espejo y un cepillo para arreglarse el estropajo suyo color rosado, conocido como "_cabello_" mientras su amigo de cabello negro terminaba poco a poco su sonora carcajada.

Y bien ¿A qué viniste? –le reclamó sonrojada, una vez guardó silencio.

A dos cosas –le dijo y por un momento se fijó en su rostro una sonrisa macabra, pero luego se colocó normal –. Uno, a despertarte Amu… estamos en el bosque, si, pero no eres un maldito oso como para que duermas todo el invierno.

La peli rosa hizo una mueca de disgusto, se sonrojó y lo fulminó con una mirada mientras sonreía "_amablemente_"

Bipolar. La segunda… bueno… –paro un momento inseguro, buscando la forma más _conveniente_ de decirlo –. Bueno, al parecer no estaremos solo nosotros Amu.

¿Cómo? ¿Hay campistas u otros visitantes? ¿O qué?

Si y si. Uno, al parecer por las temporadas tendremos que ir a las cabañas, pues de vez en cuando en la noche transcurren tormentas, donde hay visitantes –la peli rosa asintió sobre eso con una mirada pesada pues había cargado la casa de acampar por nada –. Y dos… bueno tal vez parezca cómico o tal vez sea el karma de todas las bromas que has hecho…

_Hemos_ hecho –corrigió triunfante.

Si pero a mí no me interesa nadie del segundo B –mentira, sin duda, puesto que solo una chica de ahí le interesaba aunque no lo aceptara.

C… como que… ¿Estás seguro? ¿_Todo_ el grupo? –cuestionó haciendo énfasis especial en "todo" con una cara pálida, tragando saliva de golpe.

Si todo –aseguró, haciendo también énfasis en la palabra –al parecer lo planearon hace dos meses.. todo el grupo, Kirari, Riiku, Senna, Sky, Soubi… Utau, Kuukai y el resto.

Susurró lo ultimo solo para la peli rosa "_Si, ok, debo ser positiva, pero… ¡Maldito destino! Yo queriendo olvidarlo y tú presentándomelo justo aquí, en la montaña… pamplinas las tuyas. Mis amigos se molestaron en planear esto de la noche a la mañana en cuanto se enteraron que Kuukai había terminado conmigo para andar con alguien de su salón y ¡Mira tú como lo agradeces!_"

No importa, venimos a disfrutar y eso aremos Amu –le sonrió y volvió a alborotar el cabello rosado de su amiga –apúrate, Rima y Nagihiko nos espera, también Setsuna, que ya se adelantó para la renta de esquís de nieve.

Ok, solo deja me abrigo –el chico de cabello negro salió de la casa y la cerró para dejarla arreglar a gusto.

A decir verdad Amu Hinamori seguía triste por la relación que recién había concluido en su vida… la verdad es extraño, puesto que a Kuukai lo conocía muy bien, o al menos eso creía. Cuando entraron a la preparatoria todo cambió, bueno, casi todo, solo el sentimiento que la peli rosa tenia hacia ese chico castaño, Kuukai Souma, no cambio nada.

Terminó de abrigarse bien con una chaqueta negra con terminados góticos, que, aunque se veía ligera, era muy abrigadora. Botas calientitas para nieve, un pantalón para el frío y unos guantes rosados obscuros.

Bien, mejor a apurarnos o no llegaré con los demás –se dijo a sí misma y salió de la casa, pensando una sarta de barbaridades.

Comenzó a desarmar la casa y a guardarla, mientras que sacaba todas sus cosas, broma cruel la que le tendieron esta vez… justo cuando terminaba de desarmarla iba pasando el grupo de segundo al que pertenecía su ex novio… sus cosas estaban casi guardadas, exceptuando por las lonas de la casita, pero la nieve que se había derretido seguía en el suelo, por lo cual al llevar los pies a la lona del suelo se resbalo y cayó unos metros montaña abajo rodando, dando un espectáculo perfecto al grupo, sobre todo por llevarse a dos de los chicos de ahí.

Dolió… y mucho –susurró mientras se levantaba y se sobaba en la retaguardia.

Si que dolió, ahora imagina que te caiga encima y de improviso una vaca enorme… a no, solo eres tu Hinamori –se levantó un chico de cabello blanco limpiándose la nieve.

¡Riiku! –gritó sonrojada dándose media vuelta para verlo… sin embargo también se dio cuenta que no era al único que atropelló –Tsukiyomi…

Sin duda era una broma… mira que tumbar al galán de la escuela, cayéndole de paso encima, frente a una bola de sus fans, de su propio salón por cierto, era mala espina… y para colmo Ikuto Tsukiyomi, era el hermano de la actual novia de Kuukai, es el hermano de Utau Tsukiyomi.

¡_Maldita suerte_! –se gritó mentalmente.


	3. The rules of the game

**Disclaimer:** _Personaje aparecido y por aparecer es propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, osea de Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara ... el resto son ideas locas que fluyen de mi cabeza maniática_ :D

**.**

**Believe me, the first love is for forever remember**

**.**

**The rules of game**

**.**

¡Idiotas! ¡Todos los de ese grupo son una bola de idiotas! –gritaba malhumorada una chica de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, al interior del baño de chicas.

Ya cálmate Setsuna –sugirió una pequeña rubia de cabello ondulado, quien, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba tan molesta como la chica de ojos verdes.

¡Que me calme has dicho Rima! ¡Esos idiotas no tienen corazón! Saben que Amu es un año menor, que está en la escuela porque adelantó año y aun así le dicen esas cosas ¡Esa estúpida de Tsukiyomi! ¡Aunque también el resto de ese grupo de borregos! Deberian de ser más como ese enano.

Y ahora tú asustándome con ese lenguaje Setsuna-tan –dijo una castaña bien desarrollada, con aires de infantil en el rostro.

Yaya tiene razón amiga. Son gente sin escrúpulos que solo se mantienen de humillar a las demás personas para sentirse bien –volvió a hablar la rubia.

Gracias Rima… no debería dejar que me afectara tanto –salió del gabinete de baño la chica peli rosa, terminando de limpiar su rostro con un pañuelo negro.

¿Qué sucedió? Antes de decir alguna palabra a Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Utau, quien estaba tomada de la mano de Kuukai, comenzó a insultarla, con cosas como "patética" "niñita idiota fíjate bien con tu existencia" Cruel ¿Verdad? Pues así es como pasó. Todos los del grupo siguieron su camino, ignorándola, exceptuando por unos pocos: Soubi, el mejor amigo de Ikuto, Sky, hermana de Riiku y antigua compañera de jardín de niños de Amu, Riiku y también Ikuto.

Amu comenzó a llorar una vez las risas de los del grupo se apagaron… más bien se alejaron hacia los teleféricos para subir la montaña, más si embargo estos que se quedaron colocaron una cara de mortificación… el peli azul, hermano de la rubia que la había insultado era de la misma edad que Amu, y, por sus calificaciones había avanzado un grado de golpe, a diferencia de su hermana, que siempre se mantenía solo con una nota aprobatoria; el chico se acercó a la peli rosa y le entrego un pañuelo dedicándole una sonrisa ligera y un simple "anímate" para después alejarse con los demás.

Al poco rato llegaron los compañeros de Amu con las cosas de esta… quien por cierto se había quedado ahí petrificada y derramando lagrimas inconscientemente, repitiéndose mentalmente un "Saldré adelante" Sus amigas y amigos la llevaron al baño de chicas, claro sin evitar los gritos de Setsuna hasta allá, pues ella había oído los comentarios que hacía el grupo de su amiga Amu, lo cual le molestó.

…

Justo cuando llegaban a la estación del teleférico, salían de la otra cabina los amigos de Amu, quienes se quedaron ahí solo un momento oyendo las barbaridades que decía Utau y sus amigas.

Es que en serio es patético que venga a la montaña solo por Kuukai, cuando ella bien sabe que está conmigo –Kuukai por un momento hizo una mueca de disgusto por ese comentario, pero luego miró a Utau y cambio a una tonta sonrisa de enamorado.

Por su parte los amigos de Amu esperaban la hora en que se callaran o llegara el teleférico por ellos, que afortunadamente no tardo mucho… o al menos eso era lo que el reloj decía. La sarta de idioteces respecto a comentarios burlones de Amu hacía estallar a Setsuna, quien era frenada por Rima, Nagihiko y Matt, quienes aunque querían dejarla ir contra ella, no lo harían por dignidad y por no rebajarse. Al poco rato, antes de que el teleférico llegara, Ikuto y los demás llegaron, siendo el primero recibido por un empalagoso abrazo de su hermana, quien de inmediato fue alejada y tirada al suelo por parte del peli azul.

¿Porque hiciste eso hermano? –preguntó extrañada y un poco adolorida desde el suelo, siendo de inmediato socorrida por Kuukai.

Mídete en tus palabras o no abras esa idiota boca tuya –le dijo en el tono más frio de voz que podía decir el chico, a lo cual la rubia solo hizo un puchero y se levantó… su hermano era así, siempre la reprendía a pesar de que ella era la mayor, pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos… simplemente la intimidaba.

El grupo de amigos de la peli rosa por su parte estaban observando la escena e incluso se sorprendieron un poco al oír el comentario de Ikuto. A decir verdad ese chico era siempre un misterio, pues a pesar de ser el más popular de la escuela, siempre comía solo, o si no se juntaba con Soubi, Riiku y Sky… nunca pasaba tiempo con su hermana y eso todos lo sabían… el siempre la evitaba.

De alguna manera si lo vieran en clase ustedes jurarían que no presta atención a nada, pero cualquier pregunta que se hace, la responde correctamente, aunque tuviera la mirada perdida en el ventanal del aula… extraño, misterioso y muy maduro… si, además de con un gusto muy refinado en cuanto a música.

Vamos por Amu –fue lo que dijo Matt una vez sintió el ambiente de la otra cabina, dedicando una mirada a donde se encontraban todos, cruzándola con solo unos ojos rojos… los cuales, la dueña sonrió dulcemente… sin olvidar lo sonrojada… causando la misma reacción en el chico.

…

Una vez Amu se tranquilizó en el gabinete, salió, guardando con cuidado el pañuelo de Ikuto, para subir al teleférico junto con los demás y al fin pasar el día que anhelaba, la razón por la que había ido de campamento con ellos… ¡Se divertiría!

Prometo no volver a deprimirme chicos –dijo en la cabina, en la que solo estaban sus amigos, mientras subían y el paisaje se volvía cada vez más hermoso.

¡Pero más te vale cumplirla! –le advirtió Setsuna guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndole.

Lo haré… por ustedes.


End file.
